


Dangerous Illusion

by Pansmione12298765



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Mate Harry Potter, Multi, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansmione12298765/pseuds/Pansmione12298765
Summary: I think its a bit obvious that this is a drarry fanfiction, draco is the veela, harry is a bit more Slytherin than the movies  but is still Gryffindor but hes more slytherin. hermione isn't a muggleborn but a half blood and a potter. she and pansy get togetherron and molly bashing with major  headmaster bashing.Ron gets a second chance, and acts like hes not giving harry all the information that he knows, i couldn't be mean to him for that long
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 25





	1. the way of the Griffon

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!  
> this is my first time posting any of my fanfictions and I'm a bit nervous about but I hope you like it, tell me if you think I need to improve something or you don't understand the way I've wrote something, and ill try to explain it the best I can, I don't understand the way I write sometimes
> 
> so you know Draco isn't veela in this chapter yet, I thought I would make it that they became friends with harry knowing about the fact that Draco is Veela and that he's his mate and they become boyfriends the day before Draco comes of age.  
> or something like that, it might change a little bit as it progresses.

Harry wasnt having a good day and he knew that it was going to get worse before it got better, thats just the way his life worked, why was it so hard to just wake up in the morning and be able to eat without looking into the mouth of his ' best friend' ron eating like his life depended on it, speaking of ron why am i friends with him? oh yes because thats what was expected of him as the savior of the wizarding world, the sheep wanted him to be the perfect little weapon and he needed to fit that mold until his plan was ready, that would really shock them into hopefully getting their heads out of the headmasters ass. 

Hermione was aware of the fact that she was in fact a half-blood and she knew that she had a brother and she also knew who that brother was, harry James potter, the muggles she lived with should have really changed her name more instead of leaving it so close to what her real name was, I mean it wasn't really hard to work out, I'm sure that harry knows or at least thinks that I know him more that us just been best of friends, I mean its a bit hard for a best friend to stay around him with everything that happens that it has to be something else, now, how in the world was she going to tell harry that they were twins and that her real name was Harmony, it wasn't exactly the most believable thing she could tell him but then again they had magic so anything was possible. 

Ginny knew what she had to do the moment that she knew what her mother and brother was planning, honestly why plot to give harry love potion when someone can over hear you and tell him, like she was going to do, she couldn't keep it to her self, she knew more than anyone the type of thing that could happen to people that had a love potion used on them and she didn't want that to happen to harry so here she was trying to find harry, it was nearly lunch and she knew that if Ron was going to give harry the potion then it would be then, she had to stop it and she had to stop it now, she enters the great hall and sees harry about to drink something with Ron sitting there looking proud of himself, here goes nothing, she thinks.

" Harry? can we talk in private, its about my class work, the teacher said that I should talk to you about it?" she says, hoping that he'll catch on to the unease and agree to talk with her, it seems like that's the case as he smiles and puts his drink down nearly causing me to jump with joy, not that I did, that would just put everything at risk as Ron would know that she knew what was in the drink, but that doesn't mean that a little relived sigh didn't leave her mouth.

"where too then gin? I know a place if you cant think of anywhere" he says , while smiling that dazzling smiles that every girl swoons, and many guys(Draco) over, she smiles back. 

" I have a place in mind. follow me, please?" she says before turning her body to face her bother, boy does he look pissed, she smiles at him slightly, secretly really happy that his plan has failed this time. " sorry for stealing harry from you Ron but you understand don't you?" she says with fake sadness for taking harry away from Ron the way she had.

" I'm sure Ron doesn't mind, in any case I'm happy to help you with whatever it is, just as long as I know how to do so, now come on, the faster we get this over with we can talk about more fun things" harry says and at this point I wouldn't be really stunned if he knew what Ron and mum were planning, harry has always been more smart than other give him credit for and I'm thankful for that in some ways because people will plan things thinking that harry doesn't know about the plan. she nods and starts walking out of the great hall with harry following along with a pair of pale gray eyes following them as they leave with anger

HOW DARE THAT REDHAIRED TALK TO MY HARRY?!! she must have a death wish but now that they have left I can see that she must have had a reason for asking him to go with her to some place private, the look on the male redhead's face being enough to tell me that she had just interrupted something important and I don't think I like that. OH! my manners seemed to have failed me for a moment, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pureblooded veela, and harry potter is my mate, not that I have come into my full veela powers yet as I'm not of age yet, I should try to fix the past with harry before I become of age, it would make things more easy for me but why would I ever make things easy for myself, even as I think this I can feel myself getting up and heading after the two that just left, if I'm going to tell Harry then it might as well be today, before leaving I bump into Granger, she looks a bit different but I'm to busy to think about that right now, so all I mutter is a small " watch where your going Granger" before running off after harry hoping to catch up with them soon.

" so gin, what's up? we both know that you don't need help with your class work, just be glad that it was your brother and not someone else that was with me because that wouldn't have worked with anyone else. I mean I'm happy to talk to you about whatever is really bothering you if you want to talk about it" harry says still smiling, harry really is the best friend that you could ever ask for, I mean here he is saying that we can talk about what really bothering me instead of the fake ass story that I gave him In the great hall

" thanks harry your the best, I need to tell you something that might shock you, but it might not, im just going to come out with it and you can say or do anything after that. Mum and Ron are planning to give you love potion keyed to me, I had to tell you the moment that I found out and then I find you with ron and he had this stupid smug look on his face like he had done a good thing and was satisfied with himself and you about to drink something" she says more or less having a panic attack and that isn't made better by the very loud "WHAT" that came from behind her and by a voice that she really didn't want to hear right now.

I've just found them, I say found but the only reason I know that they are here is because I heard harry talking in a low voice, I wasn't even thinking about letting them know that i was here till i heard what was said by the blood traitor that I cant help the loud "WHAT" that leaves my mouth, making them know that I'm here.


	2. phoenix in the vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the last one, lol.   
> Draco is a veela and harry is his mate, along with Hermione being a potter and her and pansy being together. ( read the tags for the rest of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! I'm hoping that the few that have seen the first chapter enjoyed it( thanks for reading it, I'm really thankful) 
> 
> please tell me if something doesn't add up( doesn't match what the last chapter had), I'm really bad at remembering what I write in my previous chapters, even if its only been a day.   
> I'm going to stop now

* **recap from last chapter* (** _for the people that are like me and forget, and the people that just like a recap)_

" thanks harry your the best, I need to tell you something that might shock you, but it might not, I'm just going to come out with it and you can say or do anything after that. Mum and Ron are planning to give you love potion keyed to me, I had to tell you the moment that I found out and then I find you with Ron and he had this stupid smug look on his face like he had done a good thing and was satisfied with himself and you about to drink something" she says more or less having a panic attack and that isn't made better by the very loud "WHAT" that came from behind her and by a voice that she really didn't want to hear right now

  
I've just found them, I say found but the only reason I know that they are here is because I heard harry talking in a low voice, I wasn't even thinking about letting them know that i was here till i heard what was said by the blood traitor that I cant help the loud "WHAT" that leaves my mouth, making them know that I'm here.

*** end recap***

Harry had felt the eyes on him and knew who the belonged too but he was more worried about Ginny than he was about someone looking at him and his friend leaving the great hall, at least that was his first thought until he noticed that the owner of the eyes had left the great hall and was now following them so when they stopped and Ginny finally told him what was really going on and why she wanted to talk to him, hearing the " WHAT" wasn't that shocking, what was shocking was the ragefully look that came with it.

" Malfoy? are you okay?" you might be shocked to find out that it was Ginny that asked him if he was okay and not me, but she's always been like that even when she was too shy to speak to me and ran out of the room anytime that she saw me, her first year seems to have gotten rid of her thinking of me a just a hero and she now sees me as a human now and that's how we became the best of friends, I find it shocking that Ginny wasn't taken to a madam Pomphrey( is that how you spell her name?) I mean she was taken over by the teenaged dark lord for most of the year and then her life was nearly drained from her and they just take her home for a few days and then its back to school life, how is that any way to deal with something? that's the thing that made me start second guess what they said to me and the motive that they had, the twins and Ginny are the only ones a actually trust, I want to trust Arthur but I cant not when he's so in love with molly. 

" yeah, you look like someone has just thrown your hail gel out of a window." good one harry, hid your feelings for non-hatred for him with the most predictable line ever, not weird at all. " HARRY! you cant just say something like that! and stop looking at me like that Malfoy!" Ginny says with her eyes ablaze, she's mostly upset that Malfoy followed us and she didn't know about it and she's knows that I did by the look that she gives me after telling Malfoy to stop looking at her, I'm not going to get out of that rant later." yeah that wasn't the nicest thing I've ever said and I actually don't like the fact that I said it. I'm sorry Malfoy." he says with a small nod to Malfoy before asking Malfoy the one thing on his mind " why are you here? I saw you leave the great hall and all but why do you look like the thought that Ron was going to drug me with love potion keyed to Ginny without her wanting it may I add, me and you aren't friends, although I wouldn't mind being friends with you"| seems like I'm not caring what others think today as I said that, it also seems that Ginny is going to be like me and be nice to Malfoy if he says yes to our friendship, and the only sign of that is the fact that she smiles and me and nods. 

" this isn't something that your going to believe very easily but everything I'm about to say is the truth, okay?" it sounds like a question but its not and we all know it, but me and Ginny nod all the same seeing as that's the only thing we can do. Draco seems to relax at that. " okay, first, do you know what a veela is? second do you know what your last name means in our world?" he's askes and the first thing that pops into my head is: he's _a veela, isn't he?_ the second one was: _what's he mean about my last name and what it means to our world, has the headmaster kept what my role to the wizarding world? i wouldnt be shoked if he had, how many people have i offended?_ " to answer, yes i know what they are, second, no i havent heard about anything related to my family. why do you ask?" harry says with his eyebrow raised.

" I'm veela, I haven't come of age yet, but I know who my mate is, a mate is basically a soulmate, and I wanted to make up with him now instead of when I'm of age, I didn't want him to think I was going it so I wouldn't die or something like that. harry are you okay you look pale, do you need to sit down?" Draco says looking worried when he sees how pale that harry is.

" this happens a lot, just let him absorb the information that you just gave him and heel be fine, he's probably still thinking about the fact that he's likely trying to wrap his brain around the power his last name holds and he fact that he's the mate that your talking about, don't give me that look! not everyone in my family is like Ron or mother, I don't even think father dislikes your family, I never did understand why the feud was started with you or even if father wanted it. sorry I ramble when nervous," she says before looking at harry and deciding that he was indeed fine and that he was just working things out in his mind, she then looked at Draco and could see that even thought she said that harry was okay he was still worried, she smiled at that now knowing that if Malfoy was being honest then harry was in safe hands.

Draco knew that the Weasley had said that harry was okay but he was a veela and harry was is mate, even if not of age yet some of the veela instincts were awake years before the veela was of age, meaning that he still felt worried, and what the hell did she mean that it was normal for this to happen! I mean you don't just get that pale in the face and it be heathy for you, something had to be wrong, could a spell make you pale while it took affect or if you were fighting it!? dang it all, why did he have to be thinking like that! harry was fine, he had to be and if he wasn't then Draco would cross that bridge when it came to it and only when it came to it.

Hermione knew that harry was experiencing something and that it was likely breaking any and all memory charms, loyalty charms and the likes to the headmaster, she just needed to find him so that he could freak out with someone that knew what he was feeling, she knew from Ron's grumbling that Ginny was with him, don't get her wrong that was good but Ginny was probably under the same or different charms placed by her mother, the charms must be very weak if she was under them because she wasn't trying to get with harry at all, that when I hear Draco Malfoy worriedly asking harry if he was okay and then asking why he was so pale and Ginny responding that it was normal for harry and that he was figuring out things in his mind, this had happened before and she didn't notice!? what kind of sister was she!? she needed to make her self known now as was only right, you never spy on someone unless they are the bad guys and they aren't thankfully, so she does it the way she's known for, running in and throwing herself at harry, she wasn't expecting him to respond but he wraped his arms around her and said the name she had been waiting to heard from him " harmony" 


	3. the Copper Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the last two, Draco is veela, harry his mate, the normal stuff,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! please comment if you want me to explain something, if it doesn't make sense and I'll try to help you, or if you just have an idea for a new chapter. also, I get the chapter names from a title generater
> 
> thank you for reading!

*** CHAPTER RECAP***

**Hermione knew that harry was experiencing something and that it was likely breaking any and all memory charms, loyalty charms and the likes to the headmaster, she just needed to find him so that he could freak out with someone that knew what he was feeling, she knew from Ron's grumbling that Ginny was with him, don't get her wrong that was good but Ginny was probably under the same or different charms placed by her mother, the charms must be very weak if she was under them because she wasn't trying to get with harry at all, that when I hear Draco Malfoy worriedly asking harry if he was okay and then asking why he was so pale and Ginny responding that it was normal for harry and that he was figuring out things in his mind, this had happened before and she didn't notice!? what kind of sister was she!? she needed to make her self known now as was only right, you never spy on someone unless they are the bad guys and they aren't thankfully, so she does it the way she's known for, running in and throwing herself at harry, she wasn't expecting him to respond but he wrapped his arms around her and said the name she had been waiting to heard from him " harmony"**

*** RECAP END***

so harry knew that I was his sister, but why not say something before now or was it his mind knowing with him being aware of it, whatever the case she knew that she was needed right now, and that was all that matters. " is okay now harry, everything is okay. what's the matter, your safe to tell the truth, your with friends, Ginny is here, you knew that you can trust her, Draco is here too." she says, she always seems to rant when nervous, and harry always goes really silent, seems the both take after lily( is that the way they spelt her name?) and James in more ways than they looked like them, as when she wasn't using the glamour she had red hair, like her mothers, but that's not what she needed to focus on right now.

" we cant talk about it here. don't worry Draco, I find you later and we can talk about this then okay, don't look worried the talk wont be a bad one. for now, id like to be your friend, like I should have been from the start. friends?" harry says, holding his hand out with a small smile, probably hoping that Draco doesn't resect his friendship like harry had in first year, Draco takes the hand. 

Ginny was a bit taken back by the name that harry near whispered when he was barrel hugged by Hermione or harmony as harry called her, she knew that there was a reason and the look that she had on her face said that she wasn't really shocked that he knew the name and more that he used it, what in merlin's name was happening, she had been told from a young age that the potters had twins but that the girl died soon after she was born but that didn't seem to be the case and now that she thought about it nobody seemed to recall the girl, they also never said anything about her when harry was around, Fred and George always seemed to hang out with harry and she knew that they liked him as a brother, the fact that they were twins and would know what it felt like to even thing about losing the other probably fueling them to be the protective older brothers they were with him, by blood or not, they would face the dark lord for him of that she knew, the same could be said for her father, he would do anything he could for family and harry was family. Ginny came out of her thoughts just in time to see Harry hold his hand out to Draco and a small smile saying that he wanted to be friends like the should have been since first year, the thought of them been friends from first year made her heart hurt because harry might not have saved her if he didn't know Ron, she didn't want to think that but she knew that it was the truth, but that was nobody's fault but her own, she should have been herself and not some fangirl nobody that ran whenever they saw him, great way to become friends with somebody, it all worked out for the best thought and she know was happy to have Harry try to be friends with Draco, he needed new friends any way and if he made the effort then she would too. she smiles too when Draco takes the offered hand. 

" Gin, does your father know about what your mother and Ron have planed? does anyone in your family know?" harry wasn't asking for any other reason than he wanted to make sure that the few that he knew weren't faking the love that they showed him, she smiled, " nobody knows what they have planned and if they did mum and Ron wouldn't be in the family still, especially if it was dad that found out, he's not always the calm nice guy that people always see, he'd disown them as fast as he could" she says calm as can be with no love lost for the two, they didn't deserve harry in their life and they would feel the wraith of a true Weasley.

" I always knew that there was something about him that was different, you cant be that nice and calm all the time with a family as big as his and not have a mask, nothing against your family, apart from your mother and Ron any insult said about them is truthful. have you told your father what you know, if you haven't you might want to before molly gets a potion into him too." harry says, that's harry for you always thinking about others, maybe not the way you want but I have to agree with him, if my mother knows about love potions is safe to think that she might be using them on dad, and that isn't something that I ever want to think, but if that's what's happening then I'm going to get him the help that he needs and make sure that mother cant get her hands on him ever again, Ginny sighs " I had the brief thought of that but I was more worried about you at the time to think about it any more and I haven't been able to think about it since then, do you think she would use a love potion on him?" she's not asking them because she knows the answer and its a big fat yes. 

" I think you should owl him to meet you, say that its a family thing and that he's the only one needed, say that he's the only one that can fix the problem that you have, if he's the type of father you say he is then he'll be here before you know it." you'll be surprised to know that it was Draco that spoke, the normal tone that he used was gone and the one he used now was nicer, and warmer, like we had been friends since childhood and that wasn't a bad thought, so Ginny nodded because that was the best way to get him here to tell him what she knew. " okay, ill go get started on that, see you harry, bye Draco, Hermione or whatever your name is" she says before leaving the place and going to the common room and starting the letter.

* half an hour later* 

the letter was done and after checking it over she decided that it was the best that it was going to get 

_dear father,_

_hi dad, don't worry nothing bad happened but I need you to come to the school, only you don't bring mum she cant help me with this and I don't want to worry her, I hope that you can come here today but I understand if your busy with work or something at home._

_so, that you know is not school work related its about the family._

_love from,_

_gin x_

hopefully dad would have a panic attack over it, and also that mother wouldn't see it, it wouldn't be good if she saw it as she would come blundering into the school shouting at the top of her lungs for her to see her daughter and Ginny didn't need that, in fact nobody needed at that. time to go send a letter, Ginny get up with the letter in hand to go to the owlery and finding her owl " be safe and only let father read it, okay?" Ginny says before tying the letter to the leg and letting the owl fly off.


	4. The Song of the Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the last few chapters( I would type it out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is in this one, yayyy!!!!

*** chapter recap***

_**dear father,  
hi dad, don't worry nothing bad happened but I need you to come to the school, only you don't bring mum she cant help me with this and I don't want to worry her, I hope that you can come here today but I understand if your busy with work or something at home.   
so, that you know is not school work related its about the family.   
love from,   
gin x ** _

**  
hopefully dad would have a panic attack over it, and also that mother wouldn't see it, it wouldn't be good if she saw it as she would come blundering into the school shouting at the top of her lungs for her to see her daughter and Ginny didn't need that, in fact nobody needed at that. time to go send a letter, Ginny get up with the letter in hand to go to the owlery and finding her owl " be safe and only let father read it, okay?" Ginny says before tying the letter to the leg and letting the owl fly off.**

***end recap***

Arthur had the feeling that today was going to make or break his life, he knew that molly was up to something and that Ron was in on it and that it was involving harry but what was it and why did he feel that it was something bad, he sighs and then he sees an owl that he knows belongs to his daughter come souring in, and land next to him and extend there leg to him with a letter that was for him, he takes the letter and gives the owl an owl treat as thanks. he opens the letter and reads it with rising worry for his daughter, what in the world could have made her need to talk to him and him alone, but he knew in the bad of his mind that it was for the best that molly didn't know about this, so getting up and putting the letter in his robes he leaves the kitchen that he had been in and then deciding to make his way to Hogwarts to see what Ginny wanted from him. 

Ron was mad, beyond mad in fact, where did Ginny have the right to take Harry way before he drank the potion and don't think that he didn't know that was why she did it because it was, she knew about the love potion and instead of been happy that her older brother wanted them to be together so what if the way it happened was illegal, Harry was the Boy who lived and he needed to be with a family that could lead him the right way. He'd admit that at first he hadn't liked the thought of using love potion on Harry because he was his friend but it didn't take long for him to go along with it, he wasn't really aware that what he was doing wasn't what a real friend would do and if he was then he choose to ignore it, he was the first friend harry had so harry couldn't and wouldn't let that friendship go, he proved that in first year and third year, in first year because he turned Malfoy down and stood up for him and in third year he took the apology that he was given and they were best friends again even after everything that he had said and done. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a bit before Hermione decided that her and Harry need to have a long over due talk about everything, she knew that harry wanted talk to but that he would never just leave after been told and finding out what he just had, it just wasn't in Harry's nature to do that, he would want to talk to the person that told him and not just leave it on a ' hey lets be friends after everything thing that we've said and done'.

" come on Harry lets go, we have a lot we need to talk about, we can find Draco later if you want too" she says, starting to leave so that they can go have that talk.

" coming harmony, should I call you that or Hermione? I'm so confused right now" harry says with a look that says headache in coming, but then he sees the look on Draco's face and he smiles at him and then hugs him surprising both me and Draco " don't worry Draco ill talk to you later, see you around" harry says and I know then that Harry will be okay as long as Draco lives and I'm Happy about that, harry has always been closed of then it comes to hugging people he needs others to start the hug, even she needs to start hugs with him. 

Arthur had just got to the school, the letter from Ginny had stated that it wasn't a school related problem so he knew that the teachers weren't expecting him, so that meant that he couldn't ask them to lead him to Ginny, well he could but that wouldn't be good as mouths will wag and all that, and anyway he knew the places to check, she couldn't be far from the owlery as it had been only a few minutes so walking that way was the best thing to do, hopefully Ginny would see him and then they could have the talk that she seemed to need.

Ginny was on her way back from the owlery when she saw her dad, at first she just thought that she was seeing things but then she looked again, she didn't think that he would come to Hogwarts that fast but beggars cant be choosers she was just happy that he was here and that they could talk alone,

" DAD, you came!" she says running towards her dad with the biggest smile she had, her face would be feeling it later but she didn't care, she was to happy to care right now. she hugged him when she got close enough. " of course I did, now what so important, I know that you wouldn't ask for just me if it wasn't bad" he asks, more like demanded but that was just the father in him that knew that something was wrong and knew that his wife was somehow involved in whatever that was." right, I'll get straight to it then, mum and Ron are planning to give harry a love potion, I stop Ron this time but I knew that you needed to be told. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything when I first found out it wasn't the best way I could have dealt with it" she says nerves on edge and she was aware of the fact that she started ranting half way through it. she knew that she wouldn't believe anyone if they said something like what she was saying, she didn't even have any proof. " its okay Ginny, I believe you, I've had the feeling that she wasn't the person that I thought I had married" he says with the smallest of smiles, upset but happy that the truth was said, the pain would be there for awhile but he would get other it.


	5. Empire's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOLLY WEASLEY IS IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> sorry for the caps lock, but I got exited. she's not going to be written the way she was in the books or the movies but that's because it wouldn't work for this fanfiction ( I love the movie and book molly, I've just read so many fanfic with molly bashing)

*** Chapter recap*** _( i really need this one, haha)_

**_Ginny was on her way back from the owlery when she saw her dad, at first she just thought that she was seeing things but then she looked again, she didn't think that he would come to Hogwarts that fast but beggars cant be choosers she was just happy that he was here and that they could talk alone,_ **

**_  
" DAD, you came!" she says running towards her dad with the biggest smile she had, her face would be feeling it later but she didn't care, she was to happy to care right now. she hugged him when she got close enough. " of course I did, now what so important, I know that you wouldn't ask for just me if it wasn't bad" he asks, more like demanded but that was just the father in him that knew that something was wrong and knew that his wife was somehow involved in whatever that was." right, I'll get straight to it then, mum and Ron are planning to give harry a love potion, I stop Ron this time but I knew that you needed to be told. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything when I first found out it wasn't the best way I could have dealt with it" she says nerves on edge and she was aware of the fact that she started ranting half way through it. she knew that she wouldn't believe anyone if they said something like what she was saying, she didn't even have any proof. " its okay Ginny, I believe you, I've had the feeling that she wasn't the person that I thought I had married" he says with the smallest of smiles, upset but happy that the truth was said, the pain would be there for awhile but he would get other it._ **

*** end chapter recap***

Ginny knew her father wasn't happy with the news of what mum was planning and getting Ron to help her, I know that Ron is at fault too but he wasn't always apart of the plan but he is now and that makes him worse then mother. Ginny smiled at her dad, " thanks dad, i know that its painful but i couldnt keep it from you anymore, as i said before, Harry was the one that said i should tell you".( i think?) her father smiles a bit more at her and just nods his head. " Speaking of harry, is he okay? i know that you stopped him from drinking the love potion and im glad that you did, nobody deseveres to have that happen to them, how did he take the news?" Arthur asks, now he was the one rambling, it was a trait all the true weasley's had it seemed. " he seemed okay, well, he seemed to have memory charms on him that were removed when i told him, he seemed to remove them himself, theres a lot that i dont know and im not sure how hes really taking it he said he was fine and eveything but Ron was his best friend so he cant be fine, dont worry about it though, hermione is with him right now, i didnt want to leave him alone at the moment" Ginny didnt want to think about what Harry was really thinking and she didnt want too but she knew that he wouldnt hurt himself but he might lash out at someone that he thinks of as a friend, like neville, and the hed feel bad, but her father didnt know that, nobody knew but the few that harry trusted.

Molly was in the kitchen of the burrow, something was up and she wanted to know what. her husband had not long ago gotten an owl and near flew out of the house after reading the letter with said letter in his hand, she didn't know what the letter said nor why she wasn't told or let to read it, but she was sure that it had to do with one of her children, the worry on her husband face told her that, so with that in mind she left the kitchen to floo into the headmasters office, she had more right to be dealing with her kids than Arthur had, she was their mother and she knew what they needed, he was too soft.

Albus wasn't having a good day and he just knew that it was going to get worse, in fact he was betting on it getting worse, you see right now he had Ron in his office and Ron was near shouting at him that he was nearly drinking the potion when his sister came over asking harry for help in class and that it was a ploy to get away " pray tell, how would your sister know about the plan you and your mother was planning" Albus said, with the blue twinkle on full blast, he could feel the headache from just been in the same room as one of the loud red heads, now only molly was needed and then they would all be here , and speck of the woman and she shall appear, his Floo flared to life and spat out one angry Molly Weasley. Albus sighed to himself, why did it have to be these two that needed to be in on his plans , did the world hate or was it fates way of getting back at him, he'd never know and he didn't have time to think on it anymore than that because the reason that Molly was here soon became known. " JUST WHAT ON EARTH HAVE MY CILDREN DONE NOW, HMM?" molly always was someone to shout instead of asking nicely but that was because she could get away with it and she knew that and used it more than she should but she didn't care, and she was a mother and that gave her all the rights that she could need, in her mind. " molly, my dear, what makes you think that your children have done something, Ron's only here because he wanted to talk to me about something that happened today," Albus says with the calm that wasn't to be seen in his eyes, in fact his eyes had stopped twinkling and in place of them where his real ones, hard and intelligent, only those that he trusted saw them. " well, why else would Arthur run out of the house seconds after getting a letter?!" Molly says with a frown on her face, trying to think of another reason for her husband to go running the way he had but coming up blank, well not all that blank but she didn't want to think that her husband was cheating on her, it was laughable to think that he could cheat on her and for her to not have found out about it, the sound of her son talk " could Ginny have sent an owl to him? she must have heard us , she even took harry away from me just as he was about to drink the love potion" Ron doesn't look at his mother, but if he had she would have seen the warring emotions in his eyes. 


	6. Ceasefire of Hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK ON THIS ! Sorry about not posting more of this and starting something else, you might want to get used to that tho. im like that a lot, I start stuff then get bored with so I start something else till I get back into it.

***Chapter recap***

**Albus wasn't having a good day and he just knew that it was going to get worse, in fact he was betting on it getting worse, you see right now he had Ron in his office and Ron was near shouting at him that he was nearly drinking the potion when his sister came over asking harry for help in class and that it was a ploy to get away " pray tell, how would your sister know about the plan you and your mother was planning" Albus said, with the blue twinkle on full blast, he could feel the headache from just been in the same room as one of the loud red heads, now only molly was needed and then they would all be here , and speck of the woman and she shall appear, his Floo flared to life and spat out one angry Molly Weasley. Albus sighed to himself, why did it have to be these two that needed to be in on his plans , did the world hate or was it fates way of getting back at him, he'd never know and he didn't have time to think on it anymore than that because the reason that Molly was here soon became known. " JUST WHAT ON EARTH HAVE MY CILDREN DONE NOW, HMM?" molly always was someone to shout instead of asking nicely but that was because she could get away with it and she knew that and used it more than she should but she didn't care, and she was a mother and that gave her all the rights that she could need, in her mind. " molly, my dear, what makes you think that your children have done something, Ron's only here because he wanted to talk to me about something that happened today," Albus says with the calm that wasn't to be seen in his eyes, in fact his eyes had stopped twinkling and in place of them where his real ones, hard and intelligent, only those that he trusted saw them. " well, why else would Arthur run out of the house seconds after getting a letter?!" Molly says with a frown on her face, trying to think of another reason for her husband to go running the way he had but coming up blank, well not all that blank but she didn't want to think that her husband was cheating on her, it was laughable to think that he could cheat on her and for her to not have found out about it, the sound of her son talk " could Ginny have sent an owl to him? she must have heard us , she even took harry away from me just as he was about to drink the love potion" Ron doesn't look at his mother, but if he had she would have seen the warring emotions in his eyes.**

**|*end chapter recap***

Ron was starting to see that was he was doing was wrong, why was he helping them? and on that note why was his sister helping Harry and he wasn't, if his father found out about this and took it as the truth then he was in for a talking to and then the Twins would prank the life out of him, they were close to Ginny and they seemed to really like Harry he was their Brother, and now that Ron could think about it he saw that they had every right to think that about him, Harry was a perfect brother and he was going to made up for the things that he had nearly done, starting with making it look like he was still in on the plan so he could then tell them if need be, it should be great, he just needed not put his foot in his mouth as he's known to do, but he's got a game of chess to play.

Draco was happy with the fact that his ma- Harry was willing to at least try be friends with him after everything that he was just told, who knew that Potter had a sister or any of the other stuff that he cant think of right now because he's that happy. i mean it was a bit of a mind melter for him, but as long as he could keep his Veela in check then everything would be okay.

Harry was kind of happy that he had said yes to trying to be friends with Draco if only because it seemed like the best way to go, you cant just go from being enemies to being boyfriends, can you? you need to go slow with that type of thing, sure harry had feelings for Draco but he knew nothing about him apart from what he was shown when they fought and that wasn't the best kind of way to base Draco's personality on. " come on hermione, we better go find Ron, he might be looking for us or with the headmaster and we nee to make them think that we know nothing about whats going on" he said, hoping that he could keep at least a little bit friendly when seeing Ron again. “ yeah, I wonder if he’ll say anything about you leaving?” Hermione says and it raises questions that Harry didn’t want to think about, how was he going to be able to lie to Ron? you don't hang out with and live with someone for years even If your going to back stab them and not know when they lie to you.

Molly was pacing, she was back in her kitchen, she was pacing because she was thinking about what Ron had said in the headmasters office, that Ginny had send a letter to her father about what she knew, why would she want to do that, and if she had then Molly would need to come up with something to say to her husband to make it seem like that Ginny was lying about it and that he didn't need to play into what she was saying at all, but that was only if Molly thought that he was believing her, you better hope that he didn't, why should he there was no reason for him to think that, she hoped.

Arthur knew that when he ran out of the house after getting a letter that he was going to have some explaining to do but know that he knew what Molly was doing and nearly did, he didn't think that he could go back but knew that he had to, Molly was likely thinking that he was cheating on her, he wouldn’t do that but you can’t really come to any other conclusion. He really hoped that he could put wit her in this. 

“ Molly, dear! I’m back. Are you here?” 

Molly was still pacing, muttering about what she was going to be saying to her husband, but that stopped when she heard her husbands shout of her name and him asking if she was here, of course she was!, why would she be anywhere else!? “ I’m in the kitchen Arthur!” Molly shouts, managing to keep her voice from being too loud, she might have wanted to shout at him but that wouldn’t get her anywhere, as she thinks about all of that Arthur comes into the kitchen and smiles at Molly. “ I suppose that I should tell you that the letter that I got and then ran out the house because of was from our daughter and not some woman that I’ve been seeing, I’m sorry for just running out. Ginny just needed my help with something and she didn’t want to trouble you with it, she did say that if I couldn’t help then she would talk to you about it.” Arthur really hoped that was enough for Molly to know and that she wouldn’t ask any questions that he couldn’t answer. “ oh, that’s alright Arthur dearest, I was a bit confused about it but I was assuming that it was one of our children that send the letter to you.” Molly said with a tight lipped smile, proving that she didn’t actually think it was one of children at first.   
  


Ginny was on her way back to the common room after saying goodbye to her father, on the way she was stopped by Ron, he didn’t look angry at her for talking Harry into leaving with her earlier and that fact kind of scared her, she would of preferred him to be angry, like she would really like him to be at least a little bit angry at her but no, here he was standing in front of her as calm as could be. " Ron?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow raising, it didn't raise that far but Ron would see it of that she was sure. " I want you to give a message to Harry, I've saw that things while helping mum and the headmaster that id really like to make up for, and none of you need to believe me but I thought that I could spy on them from now on." Ron says and as good as he is with plans, he couldn't lie his way into the good graces of someone that had known him for as long as she had. " I can bring it up to him but I cant say that hell trust you even if he lets you back." Ginny says with a smile, that was strained and didn't reach her eyes like it normally did.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry about not updating this much, I'm going to try make the new chapters longer but have thing until then, hope you enjoy it. and please tell me if there's any mistakes or inconsistences.


End file.
